


An Unexpected Guest

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unexpected guest at the Smoak/Lance wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : free for all  
> Prompt : Any, any, this has travelled continents to be here and crossed an ocean of time  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/743542.html?thread=98269814#t98269814

"Dad?" 

"Sara?"

Quentin turns sharply when he hears the voice and for a moment, he can't believe it's really her, that she's really here. She looks older than the last time he saw her, when he had to tell her about Laurel, and not just by the couple of years that have passed for him. There are more lines around her eyes and she's not quite as skinny as she once was but then she smiles and just like that, he sees the little girl he remembers, the one who looked at him like he hung the moon. 

"It's me, Dad." There's a thin sheen of tears in her eyes and he can hear them in her voice too and that's enough to break his stupor, have him crossing the hotel lobby to pull her into his arms. 

"Baby, what are you doing here?" he asks and she laughs as she pulls away, smooths down the shoulders of his tuxedo jacket. 

"Well, I may not be able to be a part of the photographs," she says, teasing, "but you didn't think I'd miss your wedding day, did you?" 

Now it's his turn to laugh and it's a laugh of sheer joy. "I'm so glad you're here." And he is, but as well as being a groom, he's also her father and he has questions. "Are you... you know, ok?" 

She nods slowly, carefully, like she's afraid of how much she can say. Which he gets; she's travelling through time. She has to be careful.

But he's her father and he needs to know. 

"I'm ok, Dad," she tells him, and she holds his gaze for a long moment to let him know that she means it. "And I'm so happy for you... if Donna's anything like Felicity, she must be really great." 

If anything, that's an understatement but Quentin just nods. "She is." He swallows hard. "She makes me happy, Sara. After losing you... and Laurel... I never thought I'd be happy again."

There's a certain knowing air in the way that Sara nods her head, even if there's a funny twist to her lips all of a sudden. "I can understand that," she says and he tilts his head, frowns because he knows there's something she's not telling him. 

"Sara?" 

Their eyes lock and he sees the second she makes the decision. Turning her head, she nods at someone he can't see. In that split second, he thinks about asking her what's wrong but then someone stands, moves towards them. 

It's a man, tall and thin, brown hair slicked back, his lips set thin under his beard. His long brown coat billows behind him as he walks towards them, his eyes fixed on Sara, with an expression of such tenderness that Quentin's breath catches in his throat. 

Or maybe, that's because of what he's holding in his arms. 

The girl - and he knows it's a girl because of the little pink dress, the bow in her hair - looks to be a little under a year old and when she sees Sara, her face lights up in a smile, displaying a mouthful of tiny teeth. Her little arms shoot out to Sara, her fists opening and closing and Sara reaches out, takes her from the man. 

"Dad," she says, inclining her head towards the other man. "This is Rip. And this..." She moves her head quickly as the baby makes a grab for her hair. "This is Laurel."  Quentin's mouth opens and closes a couple of times, giving Sara a chance to say to the baby, "Laurie... This is your grandpa." 

When he can speak again, all he can say is, "She looks just like you." Which he can say with eminent authority, he's spent long enough looking at baby pictures, walking down memory lane, missing his girls.

Rip's hand finds Sara's back, moves up and down slowly and he smiles gently down at her. "Lucky for us," he says, in a tone that makes Quentin think he's said this before, maybe more than once. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Sara asks and Quentin's reaching over before she can finish the question. 

"Try and stop me," he says, taking his grand-daughter into his arms for the first time. She looks at him with huge eyes and he's dimly aware of Sara fussing as Laurel's hand bats at his jacket, but he couldn't give a damn about the suit. 

The day was already perfect, but it's just got even better. 


End file.
